This invention relates to an improved process and apparatus for electromagnetically casting metals and alloys particularly heavy metals and alloys such as copper and copper alloys. The electromagnetic casting process has been known and used for many years for continuously and semicontinuously casting metals and alloys. The process has been employed commercially for casting aluminum and aluminum alloys.